Second Chance at Love
by emilylovee
Summary: Leah imprints on another "werewolf" with some dark secrets. What happens when Leah finds out about them and realizes she also has feelings for JACOB!
1. Chapter 1

So, I'm Leah Clearwater. Some say I'm the bitter, hate the word type. Maybe I am. I'm sure you would be too if you had my life.

My dad was Harry Clearwater. He passed away a little over a year ago. Me and my dad were pretty close. My mom is Sue and my brother is Seth. He's annoying as hell, but I love him anyways I suppose.

So, whats happened in my life that has made it so terrible? Well, I was happily engaged to a wonderful man named Sam Uley. He was everything to me and I loved him with all my heart. I never thought anything could make us part.

One day my cousin and best friend Emily came to visit me. She had met Sam a few times before. When Sam walked in, it looked like he was seeing the world for the first time. I thought I was just imagining things and tried to but that thought out of my mind. I introduced them again. Sam told Emily it was nice to see her again. Not looking away from Emily he said "I just remembered I have made plans with some other friends. I'll see you later. Bye." He turned away and ran out of the door. "Well that certainly was strange," I said to Emily, "I wonder what his problem was." She just looked at me with a clueless expression.

Later that night, I laid in my bed trying to go to sleep. I couldn't get that vision of the way Sam looked at Emily out of my head. I drifted off somewhere in the night.

When I woke up Emily was nowhere to be found. I had a note on the dresser that said "Emily's with me. I wanted to get to know her a little better. - Sam" I couldn't help but feel a little jealous as I thought about Sam and Emily without me. Why couldn't they have woken me up? I waited for about an hour trying not to have a heart attack when I heard them coming in the door. I ran up to them. Sam said, "Leah, can you go for a walk with me?" I nodded. Sam looked at Emily and told her he would see her later. She smiled. There was something weird about the way they looked at each other. It was too... loving. What the hell was going on here??

Sam and I walked out the door and down to the beach. I looked at him and asked what was going on. He gave me a pained expression and told me to sit down. We both sat on a big rock. He grabbed my hand. He told he couldn't be with me anymore. He said he was so sorry and he knew I had hurt him. He said he loved me. He kissed my forehead and walked away, leaving me sitting on the rock confused and heartbroken.

I thought maybe at first this was some kind of sick joke. Maybe him and Emily were just trying to tease me a little bit. Then I thought about the look on his face. He was a terrible liar and actor. There was no way this was a joke. I think I must of gone out of it because the next thing I knew it was dark and I was on the ground with my back against the rock. I got up and walked home with tears pouring out of my face. It was the first time I had cried since he told me. Emily was gone. Thank God. I didn't want anyone to be around me.

I didn't leave my house for the next week and a half. When I did come back to the surface, I discovered that Emily and Sam were together. What the hell?? How could Emily do that to me? I mean I know Sam dumped me but that doesn't mean she can have him. ESPECIALLY not after only a week and a half. She knew how much I loved him. How could either of them do that to me? They were the two people I trusted and loved the most, and they both betrayed me.

All this sent me into a deep depression. I didn't come out for a while. Now, Sam and Emily live together and few blocks away from me. They're happily engaged and are never seen apart. I try not to talk to either of them unless I absolutly have to.

So now, do you see why life is so terrible? Well theres more.

I am a Quileute Indian. In my generation, our tribe turns into werewolves when we become a certain age. Yup, I'm the only female werewolf. Aren't I just the luckiest person. Sam Uley is also one, but thank God for Jacob Black. If he hadn't of started his own pack, I would still be stuck doing what Sam says and listening to his thoughts all day. *shudder* Now, I am Jacob's beta, keeping an eye on the Cullen land. Werewolves watching over vampires. What kind of sick world is this.

So yeah, life is just peachy, but I suppose I'll make it through. Too bad we don't die and we heal quickly. Death doesn't sound that bad to me.

Until one day when everything changed....


	2. Chapter 2

**LPOV**

I was running on my patrol on one normal day when my life changed.

I was just running along when I saw something out of the corner of the eye. It looked like another werewolf.

It wasn't any of my pack, and it wasn't the other pack either. I must have been imagining things because when I looked there was nothing there except trees. I looked all around 3 times but I didn't see anything. I kept running.

_Your going crazy, Leah. Even seeing things now. _I thought to myself.

I had almost made it back to where I started when I heard him. I looked back and saw him. He was in the process of changing from a werewolf back to a human. He got done changing. I realized I had changed too.

I looked up at him. It was like seeing the world for the first time. Oh shit..I think I just imprinted on another werewolf.

Wait does that mean he imprinted on me too?? What if he didn't? That would be just my luck for my imprint to love me back, but not enough that if he imprinted on someone else to stay with me. I didn't even know werewolves could imprint on other werewolfs... Just my luck to be the first.

He slowly started walking towards me. Oh man.. I just realized something. We're both naked.

"Hey, I'm Kyle," my beautiful imprint said.

**KPOV**

I live in Alaska. I'm beta of a pack there.

I got in a fight with one of my pack members and I needed a little time of my own. My alpha understood and let me go.

I went for a run and ended up in Forks, Washington. I was just running when I got into these woods where I could smell vampires and werewolves. That's weird. Vamps and wolves are mortal enemies. Why would they be this close together?

I was just running along, trying to figure out who lived here, when I saw another wolf. It was a girl wolf. I didn't know there was any girl wolves. _Hmm this sure is a strange place _I thought to myself.

She must have seen me out of the corner of her eye because she turned and looked. She didn't see me now. She kept looking, but still didn't see me. Thank goodness. I wasn't sure if I wanted her to. I might be in trouble for being on their land.

She started running again. I did too. I was following her,trying to figure who these people where and why they were with vampires.

For some reason I started changing back into my human form. She heard me. She looked and she too started changing.

I looked at her face. A strange feeling came over me. Like I was looking at the world for the first time ever. Like that girl was the world. This must be what imprinting feels like.

It hasn't happened to any of my pack before. I'd just heard of it from the legends. She was looking at me the same way I figured I was looking at her.

My God, she was beautiful. I started walking towards her.

"Hey, I'm Kyle," I introduced myself.

"Leah," she breathed.

"Leah," I smiled "I think I just imprinted on you."

She smiled a timid smile and looked down. "Really, thats good, because I know I just imprinted on you."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Yeah, I'm not Stephenie Meyer.. I didn't write Twilight.. Blah Blah Blah.**

**So..this chapter is probably a shock. Hope you like it. Review Please :)**

LPOV

Oh. My. God.

I can't believe this is happening.

I just imprinted on a werewolf! I didn't even know that was possible!!

Am I really finding the person I can be with forever?

"You're beautiful," he said softly, interupting my thoughts. I smiled timidly.

All the sudden, Jacob appeared. "Whats going on??" he growled, glaring at my love. _My love,_ I thought again to myself with a little smirk.

"Its fine, Jacob," I growled, and he looked at me kind of funny.

"Hi," said Kyle in a friendly tone. "I'm Kyle. I'm from Alaska. I'm the beta of a pack there."

He looked at me in such a loving way I almost fainted.

JPOV

Oh my goodness!

Thats why Leah was so protective over him. I see it now. They've imprinted on each other! Can that even happen?? Well, apparently.

"You've imprinted," I said in a shocked voice.

"Yes," they both said at the same time, then smiled at each other.

Wow, I can't believe it. My Leah just imprinted on someone else. _My Leah??_ Did I really just think that. _Going crazy Jake_, I thought to myself.

"Come on, Kyle," Leah said, "We have a lot to talk about."

They walked off hand in hand. I didn't like it, and I felt a surge of jealousy. _For LEAH?? _

Nope, had to be some other feeling. Besides, I had Renessmee.

But, what if I did have feelings for Leah.

Obviously not as strong as imprintion, but still, there might be something there.

LPOV

Jacob sure was acting funny. Almost like he was jealous, but I knew that wasn't true. He had Vampire baby.

Maybe I'm just halucinating.

I had never admitted it to anyone, not even myself really, but ever since I became his alpha, I'd liked him in more than a friendly way.

As happy as I was about imprinted, I was gonna miss my love for Jake. He was my best friend.

It's a good thing I got out of that soon though, before I became to close to him.

I didn't wanna get my heart broken again, and thats what would ahppen if I got to close to him.

He would never love me, he was already imprinted.

Why did it seem like I wasn't over him now. Wasn't everything else supposed to go away when you imprinted. Sure didn't seem like it.

I stopped thinking about it when we got closer to the Cullen's house.

"Vampires?" he asked warily.

"Yes, they're our friends," I told him

I was greeted at the door by Esme Cullen.

"Hi Leah," she said warmly. She was always so kind to me, not matter how bitter I was to her family.

She let Kyle and I in.

"Who is this," she asked with a smile.

"Hi, I'm Kyle. I'm also a werewolf. I am from Alaska." he said politly.

"Hi, Kyle," she smiled at him.

"Leah, is this your imprint?" she asked with a happy look on her face.

I nodded.

"Everyone come down here. We have a visitor!" she called to the upstairs.

Everyone came down. Carlisle, then Alice and Jasper, then Rosalie and Emmett, then Bella and Edward.

EPOV

I heard Esme say there was a visitor, and I smelled a werewolf that I didn't recognize.

I grabbed Bella's hand and we walked downstairs. Renesmee was asleep, so we left her up there.

"Who is it," Bella asked me.

"I don't know," I told her.

Once we got downstairs I could smell him better. He smelled familiar, but not one of the werewolves here.

Then I saw him. _HIM_. What was he doing here? In MY house?

I growled sharply and glared at him while my family turned to look at me.

They saw how I was looking at him and they're eyes and minds were full of curiosity.

Was I really going to have to take care of _HIM_ again?

I growled once more.

**AHAA, BET YOU WEREN'T EXPECTED THAT! I WASN'T EITHER REALLY.. I'M MAKING THIS UP AS I GO. HEHE REVIEW PLEASE! **


	4. Chapter 4

**SOOO..HERE'S THE NEW CHAPTER. I KNOW YOUR ALL EXCITED FOR IT :) **

**DISCLAIMER: TWILIGHT BELONGS TO SM.. DUHH**

**HOPE YOU ENJOY IT!**

* * *

KPOV

I was so happy to be meeting Leah's friends. Jacob seemed cool. He was the alpha, I guess. He acted like it.

Leah and I were walking hand in hand to a house full of vampires. I surely don't like vampires, but if they were Leahs friends, then they were mine too.

We walked in the house and a nice lady named Esme greeted us. She called all the rest of them down. Everyone came down, smiling slightly, except for the last person. Edward Cullen.

He saw me when I saw him. He growled. Everyone looked at him, wondering what was wrong with him.

* * *

EPOV

Much like here, in Denali, they had werewolves, also. I met this one when I was there after first meeting Bella. I saw him running around up there on the vampires side..

Anyways, when I was just about ready to come back home, this Kyle person came out of nowhere. I couldn't hear his thoughts, so it really suprised me.

I had heard Tanya talking about him before. He was always picking fights with them. They had once really gotten into it and Tanya said he almost killed Kate.

I was in a bad enough mood because of the incident with Bella, I didn't need him picking a fight with me. He tried to though, and it worked. No one messes with my family.

Thankfully, neither one of us got hurt then, but I promised him that if I ever saw him again, he was going down. Now he has the nerve to come in my house.

I'd been to wrapped up in my thoughts to pay any attention to everyone elses thought.

Edward, calm down. He's won't hurt us unless you start something with him. He doesn't wanna fight. - Alice

What the Hell?-Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper

Whats wrong Edward-Esme

Edward, calm down please.- Bella, she had let her shield down.

IF THAT BLOODSUCKER HURTS HIM I SWEAR..- Leah

Wow, wasn't expecting that. Leah must have imprinted on him. Well, I guess we are going to have to talk this out rationally. I don't wanna start a fight with all my family around.

Besides, Alice said he wasn't going to start a fight.

"Hello, Edward," he said in a calm voice.

"Hello, Kyle. Sorry about that. I'm good if you are," I said in an equally calm voice.

KPOV

Everyone was looking back and forth at Edward and I for an explanation.

"Whats going on," the brown haired girl next to Edward asked him softly. That must be his mate.

"Come on everyone, lets sit down, I'll explain everything," he said.

We walked into their living room and all sat down. Leah sat next to me.

Edward explained everything to them, about how we met, what happened. He was making me sound like the bad guy, so of course I interrupted quite a bit to give them the right story.

Anyways, everything between us was just pretty much a big misunderstanding, and I wasn't trying to pick a fight like he said I was, I was just upset at the time, and I was a little mean to him I'm sure, but we're cool now.

The atmosphere calmed down, and I started getting asked about why I was here, about my pack, and mostly, Leah and I.

"So, you've imprinted on each other right," said the little pixie one- Alice, I believe.

Leah and I looked at each other. "Yes, we have," I said to her.

"Awww," Alice, Esme, and the brown haired girl- Bella said.

Just then Jacob came in the door and went straight upstairs quickly, with Bella and Edward behind them.

I was watching them in confusion, and everyone else noticed that and smiled at me'

Leah rolled her eyes and whispered, "You'll see," and squeezed my hand.

Then Jacob came downstairs with a little girl who looked like she was about 5. She wasn't a vampire, but she wasn't a human either.

She had a heart beat, but she definatly wasn't human. "What is she??" I asked so confused.

Bella and Edward were right behind him smiling. It was obvious that was their child.

Jacob came closer to me and Leah while Edward and Bella sat down.

Alice walked up to Jacob and said, "This is Renesmee, Edward and Bella's little girl. She's amazing. She is half-vampire, half-human."

"Wow," was all I could say. Then I realized how protective Jacob was over her. "Jacob, did you.." I couldn't get the words quite out.

He smiled a huge smile and said "Yup, I sure did."

"Wow, I said again.

"Hi, Renesmee," I said smiled at the adorable girl.

She reached out and touched my cheek. I was amazed at what I saw. Hundreds of pictures running throught my head all of the sudden. It was amazing and beautiful.

"Thats her gift," said Alice.

"Gift?" I asked. "Yes, some vampires have special gifts. Renesmee can show you what she is thinking when she touches you."

"Do any of the rest of you have gifts?"

"I can predict the future, Edward can read minds, Jasper is an empath , and Bella is a sheild."

"Wow," I said, once again. This was all very interesting. I wondered if the Denali vampires had special powers. We don't get along, so we don't talk. Hmm, vampires aren't half bad.

I wonder if it would be possible to leave my pack and join here.

Jacob seems like a cool guy. Everything seems better here. They're friends with the vampires! Who ever heard of such a thing..

I was so lost in my thoughts, that I didn't notice that the blonde girl- Rosalie, and the big guy- Emmett, were gone.

"Where'd they go?" I asked

"They needed to hunt," Jacob said, wrinkling his nose.

"Are ya'll like the Denali coven?? I mean, do you only kill animals??" I asked, worried. I didn't wanna have vampires killing people.

"Yes, we do." said Alice.

"Ok, good," I said.

"Come on, Kyle, lets go meet the rest of the pack," Leah said in a beautiful voice.

* * *

LPOV

That accually went pretty well, other then at first when Edward was all pissy. He seemed to like the vamps more than I do.. Thats not saying much though.

Me and Kyle were walking hand in hand to go find the rest of the pack. I figured he should meet them.

Quil, Embry, and Seth were sitting around talking a little ways into the woods. I walked up to them and introduced Kyle.

They all told him hey and told him their names. They all noticed that he was my imprint too. He told them about where he came from and all that, then we started to leave.

"We should probably go somewhere we can talk. We have some stuff to talk about.." I said

"Yeah, we do," he aggreed, in a distressed tone. I wondered what that was about.

I started to lead him back to my house. No one was there now. Seth was in the woods and my mom was at Jacob's house with Billy and Charlie.

We got to the house, I showed him around and then we went to my room.

"Well, what are we going to do. I mean, I can't leave my pack. I can't leave my family. How is this going to work? I'm not big on long distance realtionships, but this IS different. I still don't know though.." he interruped me, looking me into the eyes way too intensely.

"Leah, I lied to you........."

* * *

**OOOHH SNAP WHAT DID HE LIE ABOUT. HEHE REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight.**

**So, you get to find out what he lied about :) Go you.**

* * *

_Previous:_

"Leah, I lied to you.."

* * *

LPOV

"About what," I asked, my voice shaky. Why did I have the feeling that I was going to lose my happily ever after

"I didn't really imprint on you. I'm not really a beta. There is no pack where I come from. I was turned into a werewolf by some kind of wizard guy. He told me to come find you, and to tell you I imprinted on you. I don't have any clue why. Just for fun I think. He also told me what to think, just in case that Edward guy could read my mind. I had met Edward before. The first day I was a werewolf. I didn't know what was going on, and I was mad, but it was like the guy was telling me what to do, I could hear him in my head, after I tried to kill Edward that is. He told me exactly what to tell Edward, a whole bunch of lies. He's been training me for 2 years, and last week he said I was finally ready. Once I got here, and told you I imprinted on you, I don't know what happened, but I do love you. I've fallen in love with you in one day, love at first sight, you could say, but not the same as imprinting. I do love you, and I don't think _he_ will bother us now, but I can't be sure. I really don't think so, he had no interest in you in particular, just somthing for him to do in his spare time to keep from getting to bored. We'll be safe here, well I mean, unless you want me to leave. I would understand that, seeing as how I lied to you and possible put your entire family in danger, but its up to you, I'd be happy to stay here with you forever, seeing as how I am the same thing as you techinally. It's up to you."

Wow. This can't be happening. Well, yes it can I guess. This is me we're talking about. I have the worst luck ever.

* * *

**OK ITS SUPER SHORT, I KNOW, SORRY. BUT I WANT TO GET YOU OPINION. **

**DO YOU THINK LEAH SHOULD STAY WITH HIM, EVEN THOUGH HE LIED? **

**DO YOU THINK SHE SHOULD LET HIM GO AND JUST IGNORE GUYS?  
****  
OR DO YOU THINK SHE SHOULD LET HIM GO AND LET HIM LOVE FOR JAKE SHOW?  
**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, DUH.

Hope you enjoy it :)

* * *

LPOV

"I have to go," I said, standing up.

"I'm sorry Leah, I love you," he said again.

"I know," I said.

I stood up and started walking. I changed into my wolf form and started running. My subconsious mind knew what I was doing before my conscious one did. I kept running until I found Jacob.

_Can I talk to you for a minute, in human form, Jake._

Quil and Embry were in their wolf form too and I didn't want them to hear this conversation.

_Okay,_ he agreed, even though he was confused.

We both changed to human form and walked far enough away that no one would hear us.

I told him everything Kyle had told me. He seemed more concerned about me than about the safety of everyone else.

"Leah, I'm so sorry, I can't believe it. Are you ok?" he asked

"Well, I've had worse I guess, at least he said he still loves me. He'll stay with me if I let him."

"Are you going to let him?"

"I'm not sure. I love him. He's my imprint! But, I don't know."

"Why don't you know?"

"Well," I started, nervous, "theres someone else,"

"Who?!" he yelled, sounding almost jealous.

"You," I whispered, looking down.

"Oh," he murmured. Then he looked up at me and pulled me face up to look at him, "Leah, I'm in love with you," he said.  
I think my heart stopped. We had both imprinted! How could we love someone other than our imprint? Was ANYTHING impossible anymore?

"I love you too, Jake," I whispered, not sure of what else I could say.

He started to leaned forwards, and it took me a second to realize what he was doing. Once I realized, I leaned foward to meet him halfway. When our lips touched, it was different than anything I had ever experienced. It was nothing like kissing Sam had been. I hadn't kissed Kyle, but I was sure it wouldn't be anything like this. I don't think anything in the world could compare with this. I was in love with Jacob Black. He was not my imprint, yet here I was kissing him, in the woods, with my imprint waiting for me, wondering if I was going to forgive him. That didn't bother me though. It also didn't bother me that there was some freaky wizard dude who could possible come find us and kill everyone I love. Nothing else mattered in the world except Jacob. My Jacob.

There was one thing stronger than imprinting, and that was Jacob Black.

JPOV

What was I doing? In the back of my mind, I always knew I loved Leah, but I had never admitted it to myself, and then, the day she imprints, here I am telling her I love her and then kissing her. Though she did say she loves me too. But I don't understand this, how can I love her so much? It's not right, I have Renesmee. My SOUL MATE. No one else in the world should matter. It should be impossible for someone to matter as much as Leah did to me. This was wrong, and yet I couldn't bring myself to care, standing here in the forrest, my arms wrapped around her, and her head against my chest, nothing really mattered. I had a lot to think about, but I knew for sure I wasn't going to hurt Leah. I couldn't do that to her. Imprint or not, I love her.

It was something I never thought I would admit, or even have to think about and consider, but kissing Leah was better than kissing Bella. Life sure is weird.

I'm not sure how long Leah and I were in that position, but all of a sudden I heard someone coming. I really didn't care enough to move, and apparently Leah didn't either, because neither of us moved. Seth came into vision a few seconds later.

"What the hell.." he said quietly. Leah smirked and I grinned. "Umm, whats going on here?"

I looked down at Leah and she looked up at me. I kissed her on the cheek.

"I love your big sister," I said to him.

"Wow, umm, I don't know what to say.." he said, looking really confused.

Leah leaned up and kissed me, probably for Seth's sake.

"Ew gross get a room," he said before leaving.

Leah and I laughed together.

"So, what does this mean?" Leah asked me after Seth was long gone.

I didn't want to think about what this meant. It was too complicated. I didn't know what to do. Right now, I could stay right here forever and be happy. It seemed like if I was with Leah I would be happy no matter what. But what about Renesmee. What about Kyle? We couldn't just forget about them. They were our soul mates. Even if Kyle was a stupid jerk and I wanted to kill him for hurting Leah.

"I'm really not sure. We have a lot of thinking to do, thats for sure, maybe we should go and try and think about this. I have someone I want to talk to. As much as I would love to stay here with you forever, I can't. I need some time to think, and you do too. Maybe you should go talk to Kyle again," my anger flared as I thought about that, but I continued, "meet me here in a couple of hours, ok? I love you, Leah, and I promise not to hurt you."

"Ok, I guess we better go, huh. And Jake, I love you too," my heart skipped a beat when she said that, "and I trust you." She leaned up to kiss me again. I kissed her back, and too soon, she pulled away and smiled at me. "Bye," she whispered, before turning and walking away.

While I was walking I was thinking about how wrong it is to have two wonderful people, Renesmee and Leah, both so amazing, and both deserving so much. It was wrong for me to have to choose between them. It would be normal to choose the imprint, but then again, nothing was ever normal in my life. Now I knew what Bella felt like when she realized she loved me too. It was different for her though, even though she realized she loved me, there was never a choice for her, she couldn't live without Edward. There was no choice to make, there was only pain for what could have been. With me, it was different, even though it shouldn't be. I should be Nessie's. All Nessie's, but I wasn't. I was Leah's too, and it sort of seemed like I loved her more. How is all this possible? I don't understand anything.

All I know is there is one thing in this world stronger than imprinting, and that is Leah Clearwater.

EPOV

I was sitting on the loveseat in the Cullen house with Bella when I heard Jacob's thoughts practically screaming at me, and I could tell he was doing it on purpose, because he wanted me to hear. He was replaying what had happened earlier that day. He was with.. LEAH?! Gosh, he didn't have to get into so much detail about when they had each others tounges down their throats. This was impossible. They both had imprints. When he was done replaying everything, he simply thought, _help Edward. _I got up automatically without saying anything to Bella. She looked up at me, her eyes filled with confusion.

"Don't worry, love, I'll be back soon, I have to do something," I told him.

I walked out the door to where Jacob was standing.

"Come on," I said, walking to where we could talk in private.

_Thanks _he thought. I nodded my head slightly.

* * *

**Blackwater fans should be happy with that :) Review Please!**


	7. Chapter 7

**This is gonna be the last chapter. :) I had fun writing this. OK thanks. **

**This chapter is dedicated to my bestest friend Hannah Kay. I love her:)**

**K, I don't own Twilight, we all know that.. now on with it..**

JPOV

"Edward, I have an issue."

"So I've seen.."

"Well, I just thought you should know, that I love Leah, and even though I love your daughter more than this world itself, theres something out there thats stronger than imprintion. I have to be with Leah. I love her,"

"I know Jacob. It's fine. I'm happy for you accually, and I'm not just saying that because I know you won't be with my daughter. Its fine though, really. Renesmee will never have to know about any of this,"

"Thanks Edward, I really appreciate it."

"Anytime Jacob."

LPOV

I went back to where Kyle was waiting for me. I went up to him and grabbed his hand.

"I'm sorry Kyle, but I can't be with you. Love you,"

And with that I turned and walked out. It felt wrong but it also felt right.

Jacob and I met in the forrest again..

"I chose you," we both whispered at the same time.

Then we leaned in and kissed. It was perfect, just like it should be.

My life was finally normal.. well normal for a werewolf anyways.

I was going to get my happily ever after.

_The End._

* * *

**So how was it. It's my first completed story, so tell me what you think!**

I love you guys!

* * *


End file.
